The Life Project: The Nobodies
by DominoTyler
Summary: So you've read The Life Project and now you're wondering...what about the others? What happened to Ron, Seamus, Cho, Lavender, Harry, Dean, Parvati and Luna while Draco and Hermione were falling in love and Blaise was saving Ginny from Bellatrix Lestrange? Find out in this threequel, The Nobodies. Lots of pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other recognizable material!**

* * *

Hello! Yes, I'm finally writing it! The Life Project: The Nobodies. It's everybody who I just kind of never got to writing about. Sure, I had little snatches of what went down, but did Ron ever sort out his feelings for Cho? Did Dean's boobs go away? Did Seamus ever manage to keep his pants on? All of this – and more! – in the threequel, The Nobodies. I hope you enjoy it!

Just to refresh your memory, though, here are the groups/couples.

Group 1:

Dean-Harry

Parvati-Luna

Group 2:

Draco-Hermione

Blaise-Ginny

Group 3:

Ron-Cho

Seamus-Lavender

I hope you enjoy this!

I don't own Harry Potter.

…

Group 1

…

"So, who's marrying who?" Dean said when he left the room with Harry, Luna and Parvati. He winked at Parvati, who blushed.

"I'm not so sure we have a choice," Harry replied.

"That's a little rude," Dean said. "I mean, if I gotta marry someone, they might as well let me choose."

"It's not like it's a real marriage," Harry responded.

"And besides," Luna put in. "I don't think you'll be marrying who you think you'll be marrying."

Dean gave Harry a look, as if to say, "I hope I don't get stuck with that one."

Harry shrugged, and they walked on a little bit.

Their home was near the Astronomy tower, hidden behind a giant statue of a toad.

Harry spoke the password – sparrow, same as the password for every other Life Project student's room – and they entered the giant room. It was way nicer than the Gryffindor house, and Harry was almost glad he would be subjected to this project.

"This place is wicked!" Dean exclaimed, throwing out his arms. "Would you look at it? I've never seen a nicer place!"

"I'm looking at it, Dean," Harry said, poking around in the rooms. He made his way through a children's room – he vaguely wondered where the children were – a bathroom, and finally a master bedroom, each room filled with empty picture frames, before he came to the family room table.

"Guys, check this out," Dean said, calling the girls over to where he and Harry were standing. He read the words floating in the air. " 'Choose carefully. Make sure you choose within your sex. Boy drinks boy. Girl drinks girl. Drink the whole potion.' " Dean snorted. "Rules. I bet nothing bad would even happen if I drank the wrong one. Or even just half. You know what? I'm going to drink half and half! Take that!"

Harry wasn't so sure. First of all, drinking a potion irresponsibly could be very dangerous. Second, he didn't want his grade to be risked by something so stupid as this. He was about to protest, but Dean went forward and drank half of a boy potion, crinkling his nose at the flavour, and half the girl potion. He shrugged.

"I don't think anything happened. See? Told you."

Harry shrugged, but wasn't taking any chances. He drank the remaining boy potion, while Luna drank the remaining girl potion, leaving Parvati with half boy and half girl.

"I swear, if something happens this is all on you," she said. But almost before she could finish speaking, two things happened.

Luna and Parvati both shrank considerably into children. And, immediately after, Dean's hair sprouted out of his head and down his back, and out of his chest protruded two very developed mammary glands.

Harry blinked. Then, without thinking, he burst into uproarious laughter.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, glaring. He placed his hands on his hips, causing Harry's hysterical laughter to increase. "It's not funny!"

Harry clutched tightly at his abdomen. "I-I-I'm sorry!" He laughed. "But your f-f-face!"

Dean continued to glare until the two of them heard a quiet sound.

"Mummy?" It was little Luna, looking up at them with big grey eyes. "Mummy, why is daddy laughing at you?"

"Yeah, _mummy," _Harry said. "Explain why I'm laughing."

"Er…" Dean said. "I-" He shook his head. "No reason. I have to go to the bathroom. That potion just goes right through you. Be right out…"

Dean practically ran to the bathroom, groaning as he looked at himself in the mirror. Something occurred to him, and he quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled down his pants, sighing in relief when he found that his favourite body part had been left unchanged.

Of course, at the very moment he was about to pull up his pants, Luna decided to burst through the door.

"Mummy, why do you have a daddy part?" Luna asked curiously.

Dean zipped his pants as quickly as he could. That wasn't going to affect her in any way, was it? Oh, Merlin…he was the worst mother – _father – _ever!

He shook his head and took Luna's hand. "I – it – it's only for – because I do just for this week."

"Oh, okay," she replied. "Is it lunchtime?"

Dean realised with a jerk of his head that it was, indeed, time to go down to the Great Hall.

"Harry, will you bring me food?" Dean asked. "I don't know if I can face everyone."

Harry laughed, struggling to convince Parvati to come out from under a table. "That's a good one. No, I'd much rather watch you humiliated."

Dean glared. "Some friend you are!"

Harry just laughed, tugging Parvati out from under the table. "You love me. Now, come on. Let's go and get lunch."

…

Group 3

…

Ron was pointedly avoiding Lavender, walking ahead with Seamus and hoping Cho would forgive him for using her to keep his ex-girlfriend away from him.

"Where's our room?" Ron asked after they'd been walking a while.

"I think this is right by that creepy spider statue outside the kitchens," Seamus answered, intently studying.

"Of course it is," Ron said with a groan. "Why would it be anywhere else?"

Seamus shrugged. They quickly came upon the statue, and Seamus muttered a quick, "Sparrow."

The spider creepily scuttled out of the way, and Ron did his best to get inside the room without crying.

Once within, they all stopped to admire the room they'd be sharing over the next term.

"It's beautiful," Cho whispered.

"Beautiful?" Seamus cried. "It's fantastic! Think of all the parties we could have in here! It'd be wicked awesome!"

"Hm…" Lavender said. "Look over here, everyone."

Ron planned on ignoring her, until he saw the words floating like insects in the air. "Boy drinks boy…" he muttered, squinting his eyes as he read the place cards. Picking up a boy goblet, he toasted everyone else. "To a good grade on this thing. Bottoms up!"

They all downed their glasses.

In an instant, chaos ensued.

"Cookie!"

Ron jumped backwards, dropping his goblet. "What the bloody –" He exclaimed upon looking upon his ex-girlfriend and one of his close friends now knee length and tottering around on pudgy little legs.

Seamus ripped Ron's wand from his hand. "Cookie!" He screamed.

"Wha…we don't have any cookies. Give that back!"

"No!" Seamus screamed. "Cookie!"

_Smash!_

"Lavender, get off of the –" _Crash! _"Coffee table!" _Bang! _"Quit breaking lamps!"

Cho scooped up Lavender as Ron tried to wrestle with Seamus to retrieve his wand. Cho burst into tears when it became clear that she wouldn't be able to pry Lavender off of the table. Ron bumped the arm Seamus was holding his wand with, and sparks flew from the tip, igniting the couch with flame.

Cho screamed and quickly doused the fire, and Seamus escaped to the master bedroom. When Ron finally got off of the floor and into the room, Seamus had stripped off his pants and was jumping on the bed with a pair of Ron's boxers on his head.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed.

Everything stopped and Seamus's nose stuck up in the air.

"Food!" He cried, and then jumped onto the floor and ran for the door. Ron groaned, picking up Seamus's pants, his wand and his backpack, scooping up Lavender and Cho, and the group of them sprinted after Seamus, who was following his nose to the great hall.

…

I'm going to post the next two chapters right away, since they were already written for The Life Project. I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

When they entered, they received many stares.

"Is that_ Ginny_?" She heard someone say.

"What happened to Blaise?" A Slytherin girl cried.

Hermione saw a sign at the very edge of the Hall that read "Life Class Students."

Hermione and Draco brought their children over and discovered place cards. Draco was on the very end, next to him Hermione, and in front of them Ginny and Blaise. They sat down, and soon the other Life Class students arrived. Cho entered with Lavender on her back, and Ron sprinted in, chasing Seamus, who had no pants on, and was sporting a pair of Ron's boxers on his head. After them came Harry, whose face was red, and looked like it had been that way for quite some time. He was carrying a sleeping Luna and a crying Parvati.

Wait, Hermione thought...so that must mean...

Dean followed Harry in, and there was uproarious laughter as they saw he had long hair and breasts.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny, mummy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing, Ginny," she said, filling Ginny's plate and cutting her food into smaller pieces. "Draco, will you please get Blaise something to eat?"

Draco turned and spooned huge helpings of everything in reach onto Blaise's plate then covered it in a thick layer of salt and pepper.

"Draco!" Hermione said, taking the plate away and switching it with Draco's clean plate.

"What's your problem, Grang-Hermione?" He asked.

"He's four! He can't eat that much!"

"Blaise loves to eat."

Hermione lowered her voice so Blaise and Ginny couldn't hear. "Maybe he did when he was seventeen, but he's different now. Now I'll get his dinner ready, and you can watch me and do it for him tomorrow."

Draco rolled his eyes, but watched as Hermione cut Blaise's food.

"Thank you, mummy," the two said.

"Apparently," Ron said, "you two taught your children manners." He pulled his boxers off Seamus's head and shoved them into his book bag, then put Seamus's pants on as he spoke. "Lavender already broke three lamps, and Seamus tried to stab me with my wand when I told him that he couldn't have a cookie."

Hermione laughed. "Ahem. That's horrible! You'll have to work on that."

"You're telling me!" Cho exclaimed, trying to cut Lavender's food as Lavender clutched Cho's legs and screamed. It was apparent Cho'd been crying. "This is unbearable. Thank Merlin for magic, though it may have started the fire in the first place!"

Hermione thought that she had best not ask about that.

Harry and Dean finally arrived.

"Shut up," Dean muttered before anyone could say anything. "I only drank half of it and half of the boy potion. It's all disappearing."

Harry laughed. "Tell them what Luna asked!"

Dean blushed. "She burst in on me in the bathroom and asked me why I have boy parts. Do you know how impossible it was to explain to her? I couldn't completely. I plan on telling her she was dreaming as soon as all of this," he motioned to his upper half, "is gone."

"We wanted to know what would happen..." Harry said.

"Well," Draco said, finally speaking up. "You found out."

Harry was laughing. "We sure did. But the only thing is I hope this won't cost a grade."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Dean asked. "I'm worried about were the heck I'm supposed to sleep! I am _not_ sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"Why, mummy?" Luna asked as innocently as ever.

Dean looked at Luna. "Um...because we...we uh...I have a sickness and I can't sleep in his bed."

"Can't the Nargles fix him?"

"The Nargles?" Dean asked.

"Yes," she replied, eating the food Harry had gotten for her. "They always come and tell me what they can do. But I think they're naughty."

Dean stared at her, as if trying to decide what to say, but just dropped it.

Dumbledore stood. "Students. As you have probably noticed, a few of our students have been changed to children. Don't worry, this is just for the life class project, and they will be changed back by the end of the term."

Hermione soon found that her "children" were messy eaters, and so, she took Ginny and Draco took Blaise, and they scrubbed them down before taking them to their next classes. Charms.

…

It was a disaster. Professor Flitwick had taught them a new charm-how to make a candle light with your wand. Hermione had perfected it on the first try, and so she had left to help others perfect it as well. Draco had become frazzled, and wasn't paying attention to his "children." Blaise threw a candle at Ginny, who stole Hermione's wand and lit Blaise's shirt on fire. When Draco tried to put it out, he shot Ginny in the face. Ginny burst into tears, and Draco dried her off as Hermione put out Blaise's fire, but Draco dried Ginny to long, and she shrieked as her sleeve caught on fire. Hermione put that out as well and properly dried her.

All around them was chaos. Luna had started crying, and Lavender was hitting Dean over the head with a candle repeatedly, while Ron was trying to restrain her. Charms was let out early so that the kids would have time for a nap.

"Finally," Draco groaned, sprawling out on his face on the couch. The two had finally fallen asleep.

"Go ahead and rest," Hermione smirked. "You have a free period. I have to go to transfiguration. You'll have to watch them while I'm gone."

Draco looked up as Hermione slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said. "Just meet me at dinner with them."

"What?"

"Goodbye!"

"Daddy!"

"Crap."

Draco got up off of his face and ran to the bedroom. Ginny was jumping up and down on Blaise's bed, causing Blaise to flip around. He finally fell off the bed and landed on his face. Blaise burst out crying as Ginny complained of being hungry.

"You just ate a half an hour ago!" Draco exclaimed as he picked Blaise up off of the floor. He had a bloody nose. Great.

"I'm hungry!" Ginny shrieked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want food!"

"What kind?"

'PIZZA!"

"We don't have any pizza!"

"PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA!"

"_**ALIRIGHT!**_"

Ginny began to sob as Draco flung both children over his shoulders and ran down the hall. He dropped Ginny off with the house elves to get her some pizza, and then took Blaise to the Hospital Wing.

When Hermione returned, Blaise was sleeping on Draco's chest. Hermione grinned and walked to the other room. "Draco?" She called. "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh, crap."

…

Ron was not having fun. Cho had gone to Divination, leaving him to put Seamus and Lavender to bed.

"Come here Lavy Lavy Lavy..."

He heard a snarling sound and looked under the couch. She was gone. Ron shot up just in time to see her dart into the bathroom.

Ron slammed the door open and ran into the room. "Where'd you go?" Just as he said this, his feet slid out from under him and he landed on his butt in a puddle of what he sincerely hoped was just water and soap. He stood, but stumbled and banged his head on the bathtub.

"Crap." He exclaimed, rubbing the huge bruise on his forehead.

"That's a funny word!" he heard a small voice say. Ron turned and saw Seamus standing in the doorway buck naked. "Crap, crap, crap." He said, skipping around the room.

"Don't say that, Seamus!" Ron said, escaping the watery doom they called the bathroom. "It's a naughty word!"

"But you said it!" he said, sitting where he was.

"You have to be at least seventeen to say it," he replied.

He heard another snarl and stumbled into the master bedroom. There he found Lavender jumping on the bed. She shrieked as she saw Ron, and jumped off the bed. She crawled under the bed the opposite side from Ron.

Ron ran around the bed and looked under the bed, but then saw that she had scuffled to the other side, and was leaving the room.

He ran to the door, which Lavender had slammed shut, and pulled.

"Lavender!" He roared. "Open this door!"

He heard her high pitch laughing. "No!"

"Open it or you're going to bed without supper!"

"Is this your wand, daddy?"

Ron froze. He patted his pockets-empty.

"Put it down, Lavender."

"What was the spell that the funny little man taught us today?" she wondered aloud.

"Lavender," Ron warned. "Don't you dare."

"Oh! I remember!" There was a pause. "Flamori!"

There was a sound resembling an eruption, and then Ron felt really hot. He touched the doorknob.

"Oh, crap."

Cho could hear the sound before she got to the hall that contained her room.

She sped up, and when she got to the spider statue she said, "Sparrow!"

"No need to shout," he said in a slow, deep voice, swinging open. Cho jumped into the room.

Lavender and Seamus, who was naked, were huddled up, crying in a corner. The carpet was soaked, and she could hear the sink and the bathtub both on. Then she saw the fire.

"Crap!" She heard Seamus exclaim.

"Don't say that, sweetie," Cho said frantically. "Aguamenti!"

A long stream of water shot out of her wand, but it wasn't enough.

"Aguamenti maxim!" The stream grew bigger, and the fire was finally out. Ron practically fell out of the room.

"Lavender!" he roared. "You are having a time out!" Then he added, "In your bed."

Cho began to dry the carpet, door, and bathroom, draining the sink and the bathtub first.

"I thought they were taking a nap," she said.

"I've been trying!" Ron said, pushing Lavender into her bed. The scare from the fire must have taken a lot out of her. Seamus had already climbed into bed and was sleeping peacefully.

Ron watched Cho repair the door with her wand. He picked up his book bag and walked to the door. "I'm going to go to astronomy. Bring them to dinner and I'll give you a break."

Cho nodded and flopped down on the couch.

"Mommy!"

"Crap!"

…

Dean stared at himself in the mirror. He had, to his great embarrassment, borrowed a bra from both Ginny and Hermione, considering his size was shrinking. He sighed. Ginny only owned lacey, unsupportive lingerie, and Hermione's was so supportive that he was surprised she could move. He sighed and folded them away into his drawer that contained his underpants.

Wait...hadn't Hermione given him four bra's? He was wearing one...and there were only two left...

"Mommy!" he heard Parvati say. "Look at my new slingshot! Did daddy buy this for me?"

"Parvati, honey...that's not a slingshot."

"What is it?" she asked, hitting Dean right between the eyes with a sock.

"It's...well, it's mine..."

"But I want it!" Parvati put it around her neck and clasped it shut. "It's mine!"

"Parvati, I thought you were taking a nap!"

"I'm not tired!" she said. "I don't have to sleep because I'm-" She jumped onto the couch, and shouted, "Slingshot Girl!"

"Parvati, I need that back," Dean said. "And be quiet! Luna's sleeping!"

Parvati tumbled backwards. She wasn't hurt, but she began to cry.

"Sh, sh!" Dean rushed over to her and picked her up, gently removing the bra. "Don't cry."

"I WANT DADDY!"

"Daddy will be home soon.

"I WANT HIM NOW!"

"Come on," Dean said, bouncing her gently on his knee. "Be quiet. Do you want to take a nap?"

"NO!"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, willing Harry to show up.

"Sh!"

Parvati was sobbing uncontrollably now. "I want my blankey!"

"...blankey?"

"I want blankey!"

"Um, okay," he said frantically running into the little girl's room. He found a small blanket on the end of the bed, and took it out to Parvati. When he returned, she was snuggling with Harry's underwear, which was covered in small hippogriffs, the same pattern as the blanket in his hands.

"Okay..." Then he shrugged and lifted the little girl, gently tucking her into the bed.

Then he left and sat down on the couch.

"Mommy!"

"Crap."

This time it was Luna. She wanted a bra now, too, and so Dean handed her one in an attempt to soothe her. But she wouldn't be soothed.

"Mommy, I'm not tired," she said, fiddling with the bra. "Can I do your makeup? I'll scream if you don't let me." She took in a big breath of air, but Dean slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't have any makeup."

"Yes you do. I found it in the bathroom. Come on."

When Harry returned, he found Dean asleep, covered in lipstick, Parvati sleeping, snuggled with his underwear, a bra around her neck, and Luna painting pictures on the wall with sparkly eyeshadow. Oh, crap.


	3. Chapter 3

After supper, which passed by with Lavender getting food in Ginny's hair, Ginny threatening to kill Harry, Dean being horrified because he'd discovered emotions he'd never known he'd had, Seamus taking off his pants...often, Luna asking what a vagina was, Parvati asking what sex was, Cho crying because her child wouldn't keep his pants on, Ron passing out in his dinner, and Blaise pulling out a chunk of Hermione's hair, everyone returned to their rooms, completely beat and ready for bed.

"Alright, these guys need a bath," Cho said as they returned to the room. She had Lavender, who had finally calmed down a little, snuggled against her chest as she stepped into the room. "How about I take Lavender and you can take Seamus?"

Ron knew Cho was speaking to him, but he hadn't heard a single word spoken. He blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

She glared at him, then sighed. She was tired. She needed to control her emotions. "I'm going to give Lavender a bath. I want you to give Seamus one when Lavender and I are through. Alright?"

Ron nodded and blushed as Cho smiled at him before she turned and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

He found himself staring at the door for several moments after the water started up. He snapped out of it when he heard Lavender's shrill screaming and Cho's sobbing as she begged her daughter to stop.

Ron wasn't sure what it was but suddenly, out of nowhere, he believed he'd developed feelings for the Ravenclaw girl he'd been partnered with.

"Daddy! Play with me!" Ron looked down at his hand to find it being tugged on by his "son," who had ditched his pants again.

"Erm, alright," Ron said, kneeling down. "Sure. What do you want to play?"

"Horsey!" Seamus exclaimed, launching himself onto Ron's back. Ron grunted and fell flat on his face, the wind knocked right out of his lungs.

"Seamus!" Ron wheezed. "Can we play a different game?"

"Giddy up, horsey!" Seamus exclaimed, effectively telling his father "no" without actually speaking the word.

Ron groaned and got up on his hands and knees, running around on his knees to please his demonic son, who tangled his fingers in Ron's hair, pretending they were reins.

When Cho came out of the bathroom with Lavender, it wasn't soon enough to get the kid off of him.

Cho set Lavender on the couch and began to dress her.

"Ron?" Cho said, not looking at him as he attempted to lift Seamus into his arms so he could carry him into the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way – especially since his baby-ified girlfriend was right in the room, but he just couldn't seem to help himself…there was just something about Cho…something that he'd never noticed before. Something that must have been the reason Harry had been practically in love with her for so long.

"Yeah?" Ron said, snapping back to real life when Seamus, struggling to get away from Ron, kicked him in the jaw.

"I promised Lavender that I'd get her some ice-cream if she got out of the tub like a _good little girl," _she said as she struggled to dress the girl. "I'm going to go get it after I get Lavender dressed. Would you mind keeping an eye on her? I don't think she'll do anything since she's a _good girl if she wants ice-cream."_

Ron smiled. "Sure. Of course."

Cho looked relieved. "Thanks. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Sure," Ron repeated before he entered the bathroom and nearly fell on his face. The ground and ceiling was covered in soap and water!

"Alright," Ron said, plopping Seamus on the toilet as he leaned to fill the bathtub with half-clean water, not patient enough to completely fill the tub. "Ready to get…in? Seamus?"

Turning, he saw that the door was now closed and Seamus was nowhere to be found. He felt around for his wand.

"Crap. Seamus!"

…

"And I just feel like we don't talk enough, you know?"

Harry groaned internally and sighed externally. "You know what, Dean?"

"What?" he asked, coming out of the long stream of conversation he'd been carrying by solely himself.

"You're being a girl!" Harry exclaimed.

Dean looked as if he'd been slapped. He bit his lip. "I can't believe you just said that to me!" One moment he looked as if he might burst into tears. The next, though, he was horrified. "I can't believe I just said that."

Harry snorted. "Neither can I. Alright, we've got to get this girls in the bath. Tell you what, since I already know this is going to be a challenge. Why don't _you _get them both in the tub and wash them up, you know, maternal instincts and all –" Dean glared. "- And I'll go and get the squirts some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream!" The girls cheered together.

"But _only _if you're good for…er…mummy," he said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"We'll be good!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Luna shouted, raising her hands into the air.

"Fine," Dean said. "But I get a break when you get home. Because I feel like I have to take all of the haul in this relationship."

"Right," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he left the _girls _off at the room and turned back around to go and get ice-cream.

"Harry!"

He turned around to see Mrs. Weasley smiling as she walked towards him.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said politely. "Lovely night."

"Yes, it is," she said, chuckling. "What are you doing about? How are your children doing?"

"Very well," Harry replied. "I'm actually headed to the kitchen; they wanted a bedtime snack."

"Oh, that's sweet," Mrs. Weasley said, patting him on the cheek. "Well, good luck to you!"

"Thanks," Harry replied. _I'm going to need it._

"Dobby?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen, watching as all of the house elves rushed around, preparing breakfast for tomorrow morning.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?" Cried the little house elf. "Can Dobby be of service, Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes, actually," Harry replied. "Could you please get me two small bowls of ice-cream?"

Dobby's strange little eyes lit up. "Of course, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will get on it right this instant!"

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry replied, leaning against the counter as he waited.

"Dobby is glad to help, Mr. Harry Potter, sir."

He'd been waiting only about two minutes when the door to the kitchens opened. Harry was preparing himself to hide, but found it was only Cho, and he smiled and waved her over.

"Hey, Cho," he said amiable.

She smiled as well. "Hello, Harry."

"What are you doing here?"

"To get ice-cream for Lavender and Seamus," she said. Harry noticed that she was soaking wet and her hair was in complete disarray.

"Bath time?" Harry asked.

She nodded sheepishly.

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Could you make it four bowls, please?"

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby cried, as if Harry had given him a million dollars to get him two extra bowls of ice cream.

Not long after, Hermione entered.

Harry looked at her. "Bribing your kid with ice-cream?"

Hermione looked sheepish. "Yeah."

"Bath?" Cho asked.

"What else?

"Better make that six bowls, Dobby."

"Right away, Harry Potter!"

Dobby soon showed up balancing six huge bowls of ice-cream on a tray, and each person took two bowls. Harry said goodbye immediately and left with his ice-cream. Hermione and Cho chatted a few moments before they left.

As Harry was walking, he spotted Snape making his rounds. Not wanting to be caught, he ducked behind a corridor, cursing to himself when Mrs. Weasley stopped him for a chat. As Cho and Hermione came around the corner, Harry quickly stopped them, putting a finger to his lips. He pointed around the corner.

"So how is this wedding going to work, Mrs. Weasley?" Snape was asking Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Severus, call me Molly," she said. "Anyway, the same as a normal wedding. There'll be bridesmaids and such, and they'll all say their vows."

"So it will be like an actual marriage?" Snape asked. "Legal?"

"Yes, but they don't need to know that," Mrs. Weasley said. "The only way the government would allow them to share rooms was if they were actually married."

Harry's eyes bugged wide out of his head. If these were normal circumstances he'd feel the most bad about Hermione, having to marry that git, Draco Malfoy, and he knew it would be terrible to be forced into marriage with Ron. But _Dean? _Did Wizards even _have _gay rights?

As soon as Snape and Mrs. Weasley were gone, Harry bolted to his room, as did the others.

"Ron!" Cho cried as she fell through the door. "Ron!"

She was panting.

"Seamus, Lavender, sweethearts, will you take your ice-cream into the kitchen? I need to talk to daddy."

They agreed, warn out from wrestling out of the bath.

She collapsed then. Ron knelt down in front of her, grasping her elbows as he tried to coax her into explaining what was wrong.

"The weddings," she whispered, looking into Ron's eyes. "They're _real."_

Ron blinked. "What do you mean, _they're real?"_

"I mean that after Wednesday, we're going to be legally married!"

Ron couldn't say that made him the happiest person in the world.

"I'm going to go and talk to my mother," he said, standing. He didn't want this to be his first marriage! He didn't want to be married yet!

"We're not supposed to know," Cho replied. "And I doubt she'll even listen to you. She sounded pretty decided on this."

"I just…I can't believe it!"

"Maybe it won't be so awful…" Cho replied suddenly, shocking Ron.

"You mean…you'd be okay with marrying me?" Ron asked hesitantly. He didn't want to say anything weird if he'd misunderstood her.

"Well, just for the project," she said quickly. "And then it will be all over with."

"Right," Ron replied, turning to go and check on the kids. "Just for the project."

Dean, on the other hand, was not taking things so well.

"_I refuse to marry you!" _he screamed in a girly voice, throwing a couch cushion directly at Harry's head.

"_It's not like it was my idea!" _Harry replied, throwing the cushion right back. _"Calm down, you git! We're probably an exception! I doubt they'll make us get married!"_

"Mummy?"

Harry looked at Luna, who had tottered into the living room somewhere during their argument.

"Mummy, why do you not want to marry daddy? I thought you were already married."

"Er…" Dean replied, looking around for help. "You were dreaming! Of course I want to marry daddy! Why don't you go and finish your ice-cream? It's almost bedtime!"

"Okay!" Luna exclaimed, accepting every word Dean spoke.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You could tell her that she was dreaming that she was a girl and she'd believe you."

Dean tossed his hair. "It's the power of a mother."

Harry shook his head. "Right."

…

"Alright, bedtime!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper, glad that he'd finally gotten the girls into bed, with minimal help from the "Queen." He stretched his arms high over his head. He deserved a good night's sleep after today. It had been so hectic…

"Whoa, there, buddy!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing Harry by the back of his shirt and pulling him back.

Harry stumbled back a few steps. "What the hell, Dean?"

"I get the bed," he said simply, climbing in.

"No," Harry said, glaring. "You don't."

He pushed Dean out of the bed and hopped in, snuggling in.

Dean rose up over the side of the bed, glaring daggers at Harry. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of the bed, hopping onto the floor, pinning him to the ground.

"I get the bed!" He shouted. "I deserve it! After everything that's happened to me today – I deserve it!"

"Not a chance!" Harry replied, rolling so he had Dean pinned to the floor where he had previously been.

"Get off!"

"Never!"

Their wrestling continued for almost an hour more. Finally, the two were so sore and so tired they fell asleep on the floor, and neither of them got the bed.

…

"You can take the bed if you want it," Ron said, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I'll take the couch."

"You don't have to do that," Cho replied. "We can share it."

"You're sure you're okay with that?" Ron asked, a bit surprised.

Cho was blushing. "Sure! We'll just sleep on opposite sides. Sound good to you?"

Ron smiled. "Sounds good."

He slept very well that night.

…

**Here you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the original bed scene from the Life Project (I changed it in this story):**

Dean and Harry stood before the bed, staring at it.

"Well," Dean said. "Ladies first!"

"No way!" Harry said, pushing him off and jumping on. "You're only half a girl. Besides," he ran a hand through his hair. "It's age before beauty."

"You're like, one day younger than me!"

"So! My birthday is the 31st, which means that your birthday is an entire month after mine!"

"Your birthday is one day from mine and that's final." He put his hands on his hip. He then realized what he was doing and crossed his arms.

"We can switch off," Harry said. "You sleep on the couch this week; I sleep in the bed the week after that, and then you get the couch again."

"I'm not stupid, Harry," Dean said. "I know you just gave yourself the bed the next three weeks. Now, get off. It doesn't matter if I'm only half a girl, I'm still half one. So I go first. Have a nice sleep on the couch!"

Dean hopped onto the bed, bouncing Harry off the end.

"No way, man!" Harry pushed Dean, who rolled off the side.

Dean jumped on Harry, and they both rolled off the bed. They wrestled each other to the ground. Dean threw a punch at Harry's face.

"Night, Potter," Dean said, sneering as he got up and climbed into the bed.

Cho and Ron were also fighting. But Ron, being a wimp, ended up sleeping on the couch after only about three minutes of fighting.

**Alright! Here's the chapter! ^^**

…

Harry woke up the next morning to a heavy weight on his chest. When his eyes flickered open, he jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Luna!" He exclaimed. "Parvati! Get off of me! What are you doing?"

"We want breakfast," Parvati demanded.

"It's not breakfast time yet," Harry replied, glancing over at the clock: three am. He groaned. "Just go on back to bed."

"Breakfast!" Parvati exclaimed. "Breakfast!"

Harry glared. "No."

He looked over at Dean for help, but found that he was managing to sleep through the sound the girls were making. His eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you ask mommy?" Harry said finally. "She wants to take you to breakfast."

"We want daddy to take us to breakfast!" Luna put in.

Harry groaned. This was going to be a _long _day.

…

Ron yawned himself awake, stretching far and wide, until he bumped into something soft. Squinting his eyes in the light streaming through the bedroom window, he found that what he had bumped into had been Cho's hair, which was splayed across the pillows. Smiling, Ron yawned again and sat up to stretch some more. He then climbed out of bed and brought his clothes into the bathroom, where he swiftly changed before heading to the kids' bedroom. Peering in, he found that Lavender and Seamus were still fast asleep. Not exactly wanting to deal with them just yet, he only picked out their clothes and left the room before taking a seat on the couch in the living room and pulling out some homework he hadn't gotten to the night before.

Cho exited in a sleepy state a few minutes later. She said nothing as she made her way blindly to the bathroom, her eyes practically closed as she moved along the wall.

Ron smiled and shook his head, returning to his homework.

When Cho came out a half an hour later, it was as if she had gone under a complete transformation. Her eyes were bright and cheerful, her clothes were smooth, her posture was perfect, and she had not a hair out of place.

"Good morning, Ron!" She said happily. "Ready to get the kids up?"

Ron grimaced. "I'm not so sure…do you think it's safe?"

Cho laughed. "Of course it is! I have a feeling they're going to be like me in the morning – they'll be easy to work with until they're dressed and everything. Then they'll be back to their usual self."

"I hope you're right…" Ron said, setting down his quill and packing up his things before he followed Cho into Seamus and Lavender's room.

Cho had, indeed, been right. The two acted like corpses the entire time Cho and Ron tried dressing them and brushing through their hair.

Everything changed, though, when Seamus ripped his pants off with a grin.

"Dang it, Seamus!"

…

At breakfast, everyone, Harry especially, looked completely exhausted.

"I don't know how much of this I can take," he said. "They're such brats! I don't know how to raise children. So fail me and let me take something more useful like…ancient runes."

Hermione glared at Harry. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry," she said as she made her children a plate. "This Life class is by far more practical than ancient runes. And you know it's true, coming from me. Runes may be fascinating, but how on Earth am I going to use them in my everyday life?"

"Why did Hermione get the easy kids?" Harry demanded. "I for one think Mrs. Weasley is picking favourites! Everyone knows Hermione could easily take care of any child, no matter how demonic! Why did she get the perfect children?"

"Maybe it's just my perfect parenting skills," Hermione replied with a smirk, earning a glare from Harry.

"At least you can actually communicate with your kids," Cho said as she fastened a belt around Seamus's waist, charmed to prevent him from removing his pants. "I can't even talk to Lavender. She hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you…" Hermione tried to soothe her.

"No, she hates me," Cho replied. She leaned in to talk quietly to Hermione. "I can bet you anything it's because the real Lavender is jealous that I get to marry Ron and not her. Are they still dating?"

Hermione sighed. "Beats me. I never know what's going on with Ron anymore…"

…

Classes went just fine, for the most part, but in Potions, Lavender puked in Ron's cauldron, causing it to erupt in flames. And because the potion was rainbow coloured, Luna and Parvati decided it would be fun to pour it all over themselves.

And because Dean had class the next hour and Harry didn't, Harry was in charge of bathing the two of them.

Harry plopped both the girls into the bathtub together and turned on the water.

"Daddy?" Luna asked. "Why do I have to wear a bathing suit in the bathtub?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know any of the rules about...adults and little girls and that crud...so just sit down and put soap in your hair. Don't drown." And with that, Harry left the room.

…

That night, everyone had to memorise their wedding vows.

"I don't believe this," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Dean, calm down," Harry said. "You're going to wake the girls up. It took me three hours to get them to bed."

"I don't want to marry you tomorrow!" He said. At least he was being quieter this time…

"We're not getting a real marriage!" Harry said. "I told you – I talked to Mrs. Weasley, and our wedding is completely fake, unlike the others'. We're fine."

"What if she's pulling your leg," Dean said. "What if she really is trying to get us married?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and memorise your freaking lines, Dean."

…

Part way into everyone memorising their lines, this letter fell through their doors:

_New families,_

_You are excused from all class tomorrow._

_Girls: Please meet in the Transfiguration classroom with your children. Boys: Meet in the Potions classroom._

_The wedding will be held in the Great Hall. You may choose a Maid of Honor and a Best Man for your wedding. Children will be turned to adults for the wedding, so they may be chosen. Make sure your vows are memorized, and girls, have your wedding dress designs in mind._

_Signed_

_Molly Weasley_

They all prepared themselves for their newest escapade – marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone woke up bright and early the next morning, partially for the wedding and partially because no one could sleep with the prospect of the coming afternoon's events looming over them. Not a single one of them was ready for marriage, and they weren't afraid to admit it.

After breakfast was over with, the boys headed to the potions room in the dungeons and the girls, the children, and Dean headed for the transfiguration classroom. Everyone was sitting quite uncomfortably, trying to keep their children from acting up, as they really weren't in the mood to deal with them at the moment. Soon, all of the children began complaining of not feeling well. Hermione went to take Blaise to the bathroom, handing off Ginny to Dean while she was gone.

Shortly after Hermione disappeared with Blaise, chaos erupted. Dean collapsed to the floor, a grown, red-headed girl seated on top of him in a complete daze. Lavender and Seamus both fell out of Cho's startled arms, Lavender asking about Ron and Seamus curious to know as to where his pants had gotten off to. Parvati was staring wide-eyed at Dean in complete horror and Luna picked herself up off of the ground easily, looking around in mild amusement.

Then the room burst into laughter.

"I just wanted to know what would happen!" Dean exclaimed, chagrined.

Parvati was completely horrified. "But what will happen to _me?"_

Hermione returned with Blaise and Ginny immediately went over to talk with Hermione. Blaise left to be the best men of Draco, Cho was trying to convince Lavender that absolutely nothing (besides the marriage) was going on with her and Ron, Luna and Seamus (who would be Dean's maid of honour) were discussing something that only Luna really understood, and Parvati was practically curled up in a corner, terrified of what was to come.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley entered the room and asked them to get their wedding dress designs in mind. When everyone was ready, Mrs. Weasley rose her wand and closed her eyes, chanting a quick spell that caused each of the girls, and Dean, to be done up in their dream dresses. Or, in Dean's case, a short black dress over a pair of jeans.

Then they all left the transfiguration classroom.

Meanwhile, the boys were in the Potions classroom, waiting for Dumbledore to send them to the Great Hall, where they would all be getting hitched in a few short moments.

"How are things going with Cho?" Harry asked Ron, his hands deep in the pockets of his dress pants, keeping Draco, who was talking to Blaise, in the corner of his eye.

"Erm, fine," Ron replied. "I mean, she's great."

Harry nodded. "She is a pretty great girl." Harry looked at Ron and noticed a strange look on his face. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't fancy her, do you?"

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Of course not! I'm dating Lavender! I-"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are _not _dating Lavender. You're _seeing _Lavender. There's a difference. You don't even really like her, do you?"

Ron shrugged. "She's got nice eyes…"

"That's the only thing nice about her!" Harry exclaimed. "Honestly, Ron, the only reason you like her is because she's obsessed with you."

Ron shrugged and scuffed his foot along the floor, but he was saved when Dumbledore entered the room and ushered them to the Great Hall, where everything was ready for the weddings.

Ron and Cho had the first wedding. Cho's maid of Honour was Luna and Ron's best man was Harry. Cho wore her mother's red wedding kimono and veil. The room was decorated with red and gold and they were married quickly. Shortly after the vows, just before the "I do"'s, Cho burst into tears. No one could exactly tell whether or not they were happy or sad tears, but they were tears and she was sobbing her eyes out long after they chose to skip the kiss and they returned to their seats.

Next was Hermione and Draco's wedding. Draco looked incredibly bored and was quietly talking to Blaise, who was apparently teasing him. Draco snapped to attention, though, when Hermione entered and the entire transformed into a wonderland of white and red and roses. She looked very beautiful, and it was apparent Draco noticed this. When Dumbledore asked if they would like to kiss, he didn't even ask for an answer. He dipped Hermione's back and his lips were on hers in seconds.

Finally was Harry and Dean's wedding. When Dean entered, wearing a black dress with jeans underneath. The room was transformed into a horrifying wasteland. It was dark and terrifying and there were Gryffindor and Chuddley Cannons banners all over the walls. Scattered here and there were wilted flowers that were not the original colour.

When it came time for the kiss, Dumbledore said, "You may kiss the...er...no, never mind. You're, um...married..."

Harry took his seat, gagging and trying to be as far away from the teary-eyed Dean as possible.

"Now, you are all married," Mrs. Weasley said. "The married couples and children have off from classes today. You can explain to your children what you have learned so far while they were gone, so they have an idea what they will be up against. There will be a wedding feast now."

All of the pews turned into tables, and the married couples were sitting at the teachers table, looking over the rest of the school.

Draco was on the very end, next to Hermione, then Ron, then Cho, then Harry, then Dean. All of their "children" were placed in a row facing them.

The stories commenced. Seamus was proud to know that he couldn't keep his pants on, and Parvati was horrified that she slept with Harry's underwear every night. More fun was poked at Dean, who eventually burst into tears and was only consoled when he realised that he was being a girl and he had an image to keep up. Lavender kept a sharp eye on Cho, who didn't know what to do under the pressure and accidentally grabbed Ron's hand out of fear. Ron jumped and something sparked in his brain.

When they returned to their homes, they found a new room had been built off of the living room. According to a note taped to the refrigerator, they would now be cooking for themselves and their children.

So it was off to Hogsmeade, where they made the purchases of food and drink necessary for survival. Harry knew how to cook fairly well from when he had to cook for Dudley, but Ron couldn't cook and Cho could only make Chinese food, which Ron wasn't fond of, so they picked up several cook books before returning home.

The kids were still grown up that night, and so they all dined together.

"Alright, you're the wife," Harry said, standing and stretching. "You get to do dishes."

Harry received a punch to the shoulder.

"I will not be treated that way, Mr. Potter!" Dean shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then get on the dishes, _Mrs. Potter."_

Dean's eyes welled up with tears. _"I can't believe you just said that to me," _he exclaimed as he ran from the room. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I guess it's up to you guys, then," Harry said, looking to Luna and Parvati. But he couldn't do that to them, so he said, "I'll dry," and that's how they spent the remainder of their day.

Cho watched Lavender as she took the first bite of the supper Cho had prepared, as Lavender refused to take her eyes off of her.

"Erm…do you like it?" Cho asked. "I wasn't sure if I added too much salt of not…"

"It's disgusting," Lavender replied, dropping her fork. "I won't eat it. Make me something else."

"Yeesh, Lavender," Seamus said under his breath as he poked at his own food, which wasn't actually half-bad.

"It's delicious, Cho," Ron assured. "Just perfect. Lavender's just sulking."

Lavender looked offended. _"Sulking? _I am not _sulking. _What have I got to sulk _about?"_

"Maybe that your boyfriend is married to someone that's not you?" Seamus asked, pointing at her with his fork.

Ron glared. "Not helping!" He hissed as Cho's eyes widened.

"It's not like I chose this," Cho exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if you chose it or not!" Lavender shouted, throwing her napkin off of her lap and onto her plate. "You're married to my Won-Won! And I bet you like it! I bet you're not going to get the annulment afterwards just to irritate me!"

"No!" Cho exclaimed. "O-of course I'll get the annulment…" Her voice trailed off.

"Ha!" Lavender cried. "So you do want to stay married!"

"No!" Cho wept. "I just have some tact, unlike you! I didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings!" She turned to her husband. "I'm sure it will be great being married to you." She shook her head, tears still falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry; I have to go…do homework."

She stood up from the table and dropped her napkin onto the table before she dashed out of the room.

Ron glared at Lavender, who was poking at her food, seeming indifferent, and he shot off after Cho.

"Well," said Seamus with a grin. "Looks like it's just us, now."

Lavender glared at him before she stood up and headed for her room without a word.

Seamus made a face. "Well, I'm alone…no pants it is!"

…

"Cho?" Ron asked as he stepped into the room bedroom. Cho was sprawled across the bed, face buried in a pillow.

When she spoke, Ron knew she was still crying. "Go away, Ron."

"I just want you to know that I think it will be great being married to you, too," he said quietly. "And that you should just ignore Lavender. She's just sore because she knows I plan on breaking things off with her. I just thought you should know that as well. Sleep well."

Cho shot up in the bed and looked over at Ron. Her face was streaked with tears. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to sleep on the couch," Ron replied, the door half-closed. "Give you some privacy."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I'd much rather you stay in here with me…"

Ron smiled to himself. "I'm just going to go do the dishes, then. I'll be right back."

Cho nodded and moved into a sitting position. "I'll be here."

Ron shut the door the rest of the way and headed back for the kitchen. He froze in the doorway when he saw that Seamus was still eating dinner, only he now wore no pants.

Seamus saluted Ron with a grin. "Hey, there, pops."

Ron sighed. "I guess you get this from me. I only have myself to blame."

…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ I had to add that part at the end to remind you that this is not just romance, but humour as well! If I ever get to serious, let me know and I'll shake it up with some funny stuff. I love funny stuff. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my beautiful, wonderful people. ^^ I sincerely hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

…

Everyone turned back into children the next day, and thank goodness. The amount of drama caused in the Weasley-Chang household was enough to make anyone go mad. With Lavender as a four year old girl, everything was alright again.

The day went by completely uneventful, considering all of the children were far too tired from their exertions as adults the day before to cause a ruckus, and the next day not much else happened, either.

Finally, it came time for the Hogsmeade trip. Each of the families were given fake money to give to certain shop keepers in return for food, children's clothes and cleaning supplies. Grocery shopping commenced, as did clothes shopping.

Lavender was causing some issues towards the end of their trip, though, so Cho and Ron left early, leaving the Malfoy's and the Potter's to have lunch by themselves.

Hermione picked up everybody's orders, running into Viktor Krum along the way. For some reason she became very angry with Draco for a certain interruption, and the conversation came very awkwardly.

When the kids began dozing off, everybody left.

…

The next morning, when Harry was cooking away as fast as Dean could eat (he was rapidly becoming more manly, and, with everything else, his appetite was returning) and while Cho was trying to stop her children from screaming, a knock came at the door and a fifth year handed over everybody's mail, including a letter from Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Life Project Students,_

_Congratulations! You've survived a week!_

_There are more surprises in store. Tomorrow, I will teach you all about job interviews and resumes. We will also learn about checks, check books and paying bills._

_You will soon be receiving a washing machine – a muggle contraption used for cleaning clothes. So hopefully you purchased laundry detergent…_

_I'll see you tomorrow, students!_

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Weasley_

…

The rest of the day was spent outside in the beautiful weather. Seamus was allowed to run around with no pants _and _no shirt. He was so excited that Cho feared he might pass out. Lavender was doing all sorts of things Cho wished she wouldn't, such as pulling hair and climbing trees, but she was far too afraid of the girl to deny her what she wanted. Ron did his best to control her but, after the night before when he had dumped her teenage form, nothing had been going right between the two. It seemed that there was no possible way to control Lavender Brown now. Dean was enjoying that he could now walk around without an annoying bra and he could wear manlier clothing, while Harry was simply lounging about. His kids didn't do much, anyways.

Finally, Draco ended up having to chase Ginny deep into the lake, and then he had to go back in after his wand, which Hermione summoned for him. When he gave Hermione a hug, causing her shirt to become sopping wet so half of the Hogwarts grounds and she ran away angrily, things began to go awry.

"Here, watch them," Draco demanded of Harry, setting Ginny and Blaise down at his side.

Harry meant to protest, but there was no time for that, as Draco was gone, quick as a flash.

And he knew he couldn't just leave his baby-girlfriend and his baby-arch-enemies-best-friend by themselves, now, could he?

Speaking of which…

"Dean, watch Luna and Parvati?"

"Why, where are you going?" Dean asked as he approached.

"I lost Draco's kids," Harry muttered before he shot off.

He had scanned every square inch of the Hogwarts grounds before he finally gave up and decided to go to Hermione and Draco's room.

He burst in on them getting _very _comfortable with each other.

"Blaise and Ginny are missing!"

Hermione turned away from Draco, where she had been mere centimetres from kissing him, and exclaimed, _"What?"_

Harry blushed at Hermione's drenched clothing and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Hermione fled the room, undoing her shirt in a hurry. She returned in a fresh one only seconds later, having it halfway up as she fled the room.

"Come on you idiots!" She nearly shrieked. "We have to find my _kids!"_

Hermione sprinted off down the hall.

"What were you two doing in there?" Harry asked as they lagged behind a bit.

"I was just…helping her build self-esteem," Draco replied self-consciously.

"Uh-huh," Harry replied, speeding up to catch up with her. "You just try telling _her _that."

And they raced off to find two very missing children.

…

**It's short…but come on! I combined **_**two **_**chapters here!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, even though it was short… ^^**

_**For those who have a Tumblr:**_

_**Follow domino-tyler-fanfiction for story updates. I promote, take submissions, and follow back as well! I also accept fanart and fanvideos for every fandom out there. Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! ^^ So, someone reviewed and told me that I was using too much from the other story? I'm not really sure what I should do for this, considering this is really supposed to be the same story, just with less of Hermione and Draco's perspective…So in this chapter, I'm going to have plenty of new scenes. I just want you all to remember that I'm not changing the plot from the Life Project, so it's probably going to be very similar and cleverly rewritten…just so you all know! ^^**

**But I just want to thank you all for reviewing and for being super awesome readers! I love you all and hope you enjoy this! ^^**

…

The small group of Hermione, Harry and Draco fled the castle as quickly as their legs would carry them and returned to the place where Draco had left the children with Harry, picking up Dean and the other children along the way. They found that, since Ginny had still been sopping wet from her romp in the lake, she had left a trail of puddles, which the followed along the path leading to Hogsmeade.

Dean found that running as a girl could be quite uncomfortable in the chest area, but he managed. What was _really _a pain was running with two little girls glued to his hips.

They stopped when the trail of puddles did, and Hermione turned around, as she had been in front. She wiped sweat from her forehead and looked horrified. "You don't think…" She was breathing hard. She looked back down at the puddles, trying to see if they continued. "They couldn't have gone…"

"Do you think that someone apparated with them?" Dean suggested. "I mean, we're at a spot where you can."

Hermione swore. "Oh, my gosh…" Without another moment of hesitation, she apparated to Hogsmeade.

The others looked at each other before apparating as well. By the time they made it there, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Let's split up," Draco said. "I'll go left, Potter, you go forward and Thomas, you go right. Go."

They all dashed off in their appropriate directions.

"Madam Rosmerta!" Harry exclaimed as he neared the woman. He slowed his pace as she turned to him with a smile, a paintbrush in her hand – she was repainting the sign over her door.

"Mr. Potter!" She exclaimed. "My, my, what a surprise. I just saw your little friend Granger run off in that direction."

Harry saluted her. "Thanks, that's just the girl I was looking for. Good day!"

She called her goodbyes after him as Harry dashed away. He spotted her curly head just up ahead and quickened his pace,

"Hermione!" He called.

"Where were you?" she asked, not slowing down even a bit as Harry fell into step with him.

"We all split up looking for you!" Harry replied. "You sort of disappeared. Where are we going?"

"The Hogs Head."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and made a face. "Ew. Gross. Can I wait outside?"

"There's no promises that if I find something out I'll come back to get you."

Harry plugged his nose and followed her into the disgusting building.

Hermione, taking charge, plunged ahead to talk to the bearded man behind the counter. "Have you seen a pale red-headed girl, about three years old, and her adopted black brother, four years?"

"Some creepy lady who I seen in a picture about an Azkaban break came in with 'em. She was seein' some creepy man who also escaped. I don't remember her name. His name was Lestrange-"

"I don't care!" Hermione interrupted. "Did they say where they were going?"

The man grunted and glared at her. He took his own sweet time in picking up a wash rag and a filthy looking mug, plunging his hand into it as he scrubbed it futilely. "Knockturn Alley."

"Thanks."

They were gone in the blink of an eye. In the next blink, Ginny Weasley's screams could be heard.

"Shut up, you little brat!"

Hermione looked at Harry, then she called in the direction of the voice, "Bellatrix Lestrange, you will let them go this instant."

As Hermione stepped into the sight of the evil woman, she glared. Then laughed like a lunatic.

"Granger?" She continued to laugh loudly. "Little Mudblood Granger? You were sent to come save these little guys?" She shrugged. "More fun for me, I guess!" She aimed her wand in Hermione's direction.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry jumped into the scene just in time.

"Potter!" She shouted, bending over to pick up her wand. "Oh! Here's the one I was hoping would come. Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way."

"We can do it my way or no way, bitch," Hermione snarled.

"Wow!" Bellatrix began laughing again. "Not only is her blood dirty, but she's got a muddy mouth as well! Let me help you with that. _Scourgify!"_

Soap began to fill Hermione's mouth to the point that she choked and gagged. _"Aguamenti!" _She managed through her coughing. Her mouth cleared. As soon as she could speak, she aimed her wand. _"Serpensortia Maxim!"_

A giant snake snapped from the tip of her wand and landed on Bellatrix, who was immediately strangled.

"Now hand over my children, arse wipe!" Hermione nearly shrieked. She felt like she was snapping.

Bellatrix, who was choking and wide-eyed with terror, shot a spell to loosen the bindings of Ginny and Blaise, who ran for Hermione and wrapped their arms around Hermione's legs.

Bellatrix, who was turning an unsightly shade of purple, fell to her knees. "Please!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she muttered a spell and the snake burst into confetti.

Bellatrix fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air, and reached for her wand. Too late.

"Don't you dare!" Bellatrix was bound, silenced and stupefied in seconds. The next moment, Hermione was in possession of Bellatrix's wand.

"Someone tell Azkaban that their escapee has been found," Hermione said to no one in particular. It was time to teach her children a lesson and get them home to bed.

…

Dean and Harry returned to their room with Luna and Parvati about an hour later, after returning home and answering several of McGonagall's questions. When it appeared that they weren't going to be much help, since they were pretty clueless about the situations going on in the lives of Hermione and Draco, they were told to go to their rooms.

"Well, I'm thoroughly exhausted," Dean said. "I need a bath."

"Of course you do," Harry replied as he set up a dollhouse for Luna and Parvati to play with while he got dinner cooking.

Dean groaned. "Ugh. You're right. I need to get these weird girly feelings out of my system."

Harry shrugged. "I could punch you in the nose."

Dean's eyes widened. "Do you really think that might help?"

Harry paused in standing up. Then he turned to Dean, completely serious. "It might."

"Then lay it on me!" Dean exclaimed, standing in a squatted position, ready for anything.

Harry shrugged and pulled back his fist. He snapped it foreword, and blood spewed from Dean's nose.

He burst into tears. "That didn't help at all!" He cried as he fled the room, locking the door to the bathroom behind him. He heard the bathtub filling only moments later.

Harry shrugged as he set up the dollhouse for Luna and Parvati. "It was worth a shot."

…

It was very late at night. The house was a disaster. Lavender had destroyed almost everything in her rampage and now, as a last resort, she was under a body bind and lying beneath the covers of her bed. They hoped she would fall asleep eventually, but they weren't getting their hopes up. Seamus was easy – tell the kid he didn't need to sleep with pants on and he'd do anything just to get into bed.

Now, Ron and Cho decided they couldn't leave the house a mess before bed, and they still had homework, so the most logical course of action would be to split up the chores.

"Alright," Ron said. "I've got the toys and the broken China, and you've got the bathroom and whatever's left in the living room. That leaves an extra chore."

Cho's eyebrows wrinkled and she tilted her head. "Which one?"

"The dishes," Ron replied, nodding his head in the direction of the very full sink. They' d been putting off dishes for a while now, as neither of them were really looking forward to it, but it was starting to smell and Cho was worried about mould, so it needed to be done.

She raised an eyebrows. "Doesn't cleaning up the China sort of entail doing the dishes?" she replied. "Plus, I have to clean the entire bathroom. And I have a potions exam tomorrow for my advanced placement credit. I think that's a little more important than the dishes. I'll even do the dishes now, if you'd like."

Ron wasn't giving in that easily, despite his feelings for the brunette. "Yeah, but have you _seen _the amount of toys and broken china scattered around this place? I'll be up till midnight. And I have an essay for Charms due tomorrow and if I fail, I might fail the entire course."

Cho was pouting, her lower lip protruding just a bit and her eyelashes lowered. "But…Ron…if I don't do absolutely stupendously on this test tomorrow…I might not get to do so many things I've hoped to do all of my life…"

She was inching closer to him, and Ron had no idea what she was planning.

"Like…?"

"There are so many jobs that I want…that I _need _to…impress certain people."

Ron swallowed hard. She was very close to him.

"But…if I fail the class…"

"Ron?" she whispered, and Ron realised that he couldn't back up any further – he was right up against the counter, and it seemed Cho was trying to push right through him.

He swallowed again. "Yes?"

"I think you should reconsider…"

She kissed him. _She kissed him._ Ron could hardly believe it. It was magnificent. It was perfect. Her lips were so soft. He couldn't stop himself from burying his fingers in her hair, from pulling her closer.

It lasted awhile, but it was over all too soon.

"I'll er…I'll do the dishes."

Cho grinned. "Thank you, Ronny!"

She turned and practically skipped from the room, leaving Ron with only his thoughts, a pile of dishes, and his hot and bothered self.

…

_What have I done?_ Cho thought to herself as she mopped up the water that had spilled onto the floor of the bathroom. She shook her head to herself. _That was such a stupid thing to do! Now I've confused myself even further! Dean…or Ron? Merlin, I don't want to choose! Ron's so sweet, but…I'm dating Dean! And Dean's great, too! _She groaned externally and tried to keep her mind off of it. Best to just let things be and see what happens.

…

**Weird that everything's nearing the end. Well, at least for the Life Project part. Part 2 is going to be connected to here, going through the Magic of Music. And I think I might have to go afterwards a little bit… Hm…not sure. I'm thinking about it.**

**For those who have a Tumblr:**

**Follow domino-tyler-fanfiction for story updates. I promote, take submissions, and follow back as well! I also accept fanart and fanvideos for every fandom out there. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said at the 45 minute mark of class. "It's time to get jobs. With the goblet of fire."

She picked up the large cup filled to the brim and overflowing with fire. The flames crackled, and out came a piece of paper.

"Dean, you will apply for the makeup sales-wo...sales man job." There was another puff and crackle, and she spoke again. "Harry, you will apply for the weight training coach job. Cho, you will be the China polisher. Ron, you have the job of grass cutter. Draco, you will be a menu planner. And Hermione, you will be the babysitter."

…

After class there was a short break for each of them to study up on job interviews in the library before all of their interviews began. They were told to practice as best they could.

The tension in the room was nearly unbearable. Cho was asked by both Ron and Dean to help practice, flustering her. She decided to work by herself, leaving Ron and Dean to choose between either each other, Harry, or working alone. Ron got Harry and Dean stormed off to a corner, wondering what was going on between his girlfriend and the ginger, whom he'd thought to be his friend. Draco and Hermione were still a little anxious about the letter Draco had received from his mother, the one they'd had a very dramatic discussion about that morning.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Hermione," Ron said softly after the letter had been relayed to them after Hermione's begging Draco to allow her to consult her best friends.

"I agree with Draco," Harry said. "I can see he makes you happy and I don't think Lestrange is as much of a threat if you stick around him. Sure, he'll try to kill you both, but you're both very clever."

"My father was clever and he was killed," Draco replied.

"Ah, but you've got me," he said with a wink. And then he added: "And, you know. Each other."

They shared a bit of nervous laughter before Mrs. Weasley entered the room and announced that it was time to go to their interviews.

(Slightly edited version from _The Life Project. _If you've read _The Life Project _recently, you can skip over the bolded. If you haven't, it might be nice to refresh, but it's not necessary.)

_**Harry and Dumbledore**_

**Dumbledore stood and held out his hand. "Mr. Potter."**

**"Hello, sir," Harry said, taking the Headmasters hand. He stood awkwardly, not sure of what to do next.**

**"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, motioning to the chair.**

**"Thank you, sir," Harry said, sitting. He sat up straight and looked around the room, waiting for Dumbledore to begin speaking again.**

**"You're looking good, boy," he said. "How is school going?"**

**"Fine, sir."**

**"That's good. So, where do you see yourself in ten years?"**

**Harry thought a moment. "Standing over Voldemort's grave."**

**Dumbledore looked at him strangely. "Right... So why do you think you're qualified for this job?"**

**He didn't really. But it was for the grade. "Er...because I am good at training people, I've had experience, and because I can lift weights."**

**"Good," Dumbledore said, examining his papers. "It says here on your resume that you lift weights in your spare time. Is this correct?"**

_**As far as you know...**_**"Of course! When have I ever been known to lie?"**

**"Of course!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "So what do you think is your best quality?"**

**"My Quidditch skills," Harry blurted.**

**"I see."**

**"Well, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, standing. He held out his hand. "If this were real life, you wouldn't have gotten the job. But for now, you're the weight trainer. Come to the great hall at seven every Saturday morning."**

**"Thanks, Professor," Harry said, rushing out of the room as fast as he could.**

_**Draco and Snape**_

**Draco knocked on the door hesitantly.**

**"Come in, boy," Draco heard.**

**"Er, yes sir." Draco closed the door behind him and approached the Potions Master's desk slowly. He held out his hand, but Snape ignored it.**

**"Don't look so worried," Snape snapped. "This is a fake interview."**

**"Sorry, sir."**

**"Alright, let's get this thing over with," Snape said, shuffling papers. "I've got a pollyjuice potion brewing."**

**"Okay."**

**"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"**

**Draco, lounging across his chair, shrugged. "Azkaban."**

**"You'd better hope not," Snape growled. "Why do you find yourself qualified for this job?"**

**"Because I like food," Draco said. "I don't know."**

**"You should know, stupid boy," Snape said angrily. "What do you think is your best quality?"**

**Draco thought for a while. "Hm...That's a hard one. My hair...my face...oh, and I guess my butt, too."**

**Snape rolled his eyes. "I do not entirely believe you are your father's son. You are a complete and utter failure. Leave."**

**"Bye, sir!" Draco said, jumping and sprinting from the room.**

_**Hermione and McGonagall**_

**Hermione and McGonagall's interview consisted only of praise for Hermione, and Hermione answering the questions with: I see myself with a family, and working for you; I'm qualified because I love children; my patience.**

_**Dean and Flitwick**_

**"Hello, ma'am," Flitwick said as Dean entered.**

**"Hello, Professor Flitwick," said Dean. "Er...it's me. Dean. Dean Thomas."**

**"Of course. Have a seat ma'am."**

**Dean sighed and stepped forward.**

**"So you're the makeup woman? Very nice... Where do you see yourself in ten years?"**

**"Well, I see myself as a bloke..."**

**"I see...Why do you feel you are qualified for this job?"**

**"I don't."**

**Flitwick gave him a very stern look. "You are doing an awful job of selling yourself."**

**Dean shrugged.**

**"What do you think is your best quality?"**

**"I pride myself in the fact that I'm usually male," Dean said, hoping this stupid thing was almost over.**

**Flitwick rolled his eyes. "Awful. Try to keep your personal flaws out of the interview."**

**"I'll take that to heart. See you."**

**Dean exited quickly.**

_**Cho and Trelawney (Because I like how Cho says "Trelawney" in Order of the Phoenix)**_

**Cho knocked on the door lightly.**

**"Come in, come in child!" Trelawney said grandly.**

**"Yes, ma'am." Cho pushed her way through the piles of new crystal balls to find a place to sit.**

**"Yes," Trelawney said, arranging herself on her chair. "Before we start, I'd like to tell you that if you believe hard enough, you can change the future! And then, you will be...the schools China polisher!"**

**"Um...yes?"**

**"Good!"**

**There was a sort of awkward pause.**

**"Now, dear, without the use of any of my future divining techniques, where do you see yourself in ten years?"**

**"I see myself as the cheerleader for the Tornadoes..." Cho said dreamily. "Or, er, polishing China."**

**"Why, dear, do you find yourself qualified for this ancient occupation?"**

**"Because I enjoy...polishing things?"**

**"What do you think of as your greatest quality, child?" Trelawney asked with grand arm movements.**

**"My eyes, my charm, and that there's something about me that guys are just drawn to."**

**"Um...I feel that you didn't believe strongly enough. Sorry, but if this were real, you would have failed."**

**"What a shame," Cho said, halfway out the door.**

_**Ron and Hagrid**_

**"Hello, there, Ronald," Hagrid said as Ron made his way into the old shack.**

**"Hey, Hagrid," Ron said, stepping in.**

**"Here, let me jus' move these buckets o' flobberworms so we can find somewhere fer yer ter sits."**

**"Er, thank you, sir," Ron said, taking a seat on the slime covered chair.**

**"Oh, I ain't no sir, jus' good ol' Hagrid, eh?"**

**Ron smiled. "Right."**

**"So, Ronald," Hagrid said, pouring large cups of tea. "Where do yer see yerself in ten years?"**

**"The coach of the Chudley Cannons," Ron said, grinning. "I gotta whip their butts into shape."**

**"Right, then," Hagrid said. "Why do yer think yer qual-o-fied?"**

**"Because I know how to work a muggle lawn mower," Ron said proudly.**

**"Sure, and what's your best quality?"**

**"Well, don't you think it's unfair for me to choose just one?" Ron asked.**

**Hagrid laughed. "Get outta here you cheeky little rascal."**

**Ron left, laughing.**

…

A few hours later, the day was going semi-normally. The boys went to Quidditch practice, Cho and Ron were watching over all of the children except for Ginny and Blaise as they tried to keep away from touchy subjects.

And then things started to go wrong.

Slytherin and Gryffindor were sharing the field for practice today, half and half, when Draco saw Blaise running across the field without Hermione or Ginny. Harry, thinking that Draco had spotted the snitch, which, he was almost positive, had darted off in the opposite direction, followed after him.

"Blaise?" Draco said as he landed, Harry landing just a few feet behind him. "Blaise, where's your mum and sister?"

"A big scary man took hers!" Blaise said, sobbing.

Draco's eyes widened and he thrust Blaise into Harry's arms. "I have to go find my wife," was what Harry heard, before he turned and ran in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Harry was intent to not lose the kid again, but while he was still trying to comprehend that Hermione may have just been kidnapped by Rodolphus Lestrange, Blaise had squirmed from his arms and dashed off.

…

**"Hey, Ron?" Harry asked after ditching Quidditch. He decided that a human was much more important than a Quidditch practice.**

**"Yeah, mate?" Ron asked, balancing Lavender in his arms and Seamus on his back.**

**"Have you seen Blaise?" Harry asked.**

**"No, I haven't," Ron replied. "I thought he was Hermione's job."**

**"Uh...Hermione was kind of kidnapped," Harry said. "But don't worry!" He assured when Ron looked ready to drop Lavender and shoot off after Hermione. "Draco's got it handled."**

**"Why are we looking for a lousy Slytherin when Hermione is missing?" He exclaimed.**

**"She'll be fine!" Harry said, trying to calm both Ron and himself on the matter. "But Draco wanted me to take care if Blaise while he was gone."**

**"Why are you listening to him?" Ron asked, trying to shush Lavender, who had begun to cry.**

**"Because Hermione would have wanted us to," Harry said. "Help me?"**

**"Sure," Ron said. "Let me just go find Cho. Meet you at the Great Hall in an hour."**

**"Right," Harry said, then turned and shot off towards Hogsmeade. He didn't know if he'd be there, but he figured it would be worth a shot. He searched every building-including the shrieking shack - and asked around.**

**He asked the man at Honeydukes last. "Did a little boy with no parents come through here?" He asked.**

**"Sure did," the man said. "Gave him a lollipop. He said his mummy and daddy were at a restaurant with his sister, and that he was going to look for them."**

**"Right," Harry said. That must mean the kitchens.**

**Harry headed in that direction.**

**Ron apologized to Cho for leaving all of the non-missing children with her and he headed to the Gryffindor common room first. He didn't think that he'd be there, but he figured it would be worth a shot.**

**He hadn't been in there since the first day of school. He was greeted warmly by the Fat Lady, who allowed him in because of the countless times she'd seen him before.**

**Everyone greeted him kindly, but could offer no help about Blaise. So he went to the Slytherin common room. Nope. He then decided to check the grounds.**

**Harry found his way to the kitchen, and almost fell in.**

**"Dobby!" He called.**

**"Yes, Harry Potter?" The house elf said, approaching Harry.**

**"Did a little boy come through here?"**

**"Yes, sir, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Dobby gave him ice cream. The little boy left just before Harry Potter got here. He was going home."**

**"Thank you, Dobby!" Harry said, leaving.**

**"You're welcome, Harry Potter!"**

**Harry ran to the Great Hall, where Ron was already waiting.**

**"I checked Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the grounds," Ron said. "Where to next?"**

**"Uh, let's go to the Malfoy's room."**

**Ron nodded, and the two of them ran off to the Malfoy rooms.**

**Harry said the password, and the stupid Unicorn couldn't move fast enough. Harry burst through the door.**

**"Did Blaise come through here?" Harry asked Draco, who dropped the bowl of soup he was carrying.**

**"Darn it, Potter," Draco said. "You're such a git. Yes, he came back. After you ditched him. Now go away, before you wake up Hermione."**

**"What happened to her?" Ron asked nervously.**

**Draco concentrated on cleaning the spill. "My uncle Rodolphus happened."**

**"Is she..."**

**"She's perfectly fine," Draco said. "I made sure. She's just a little shaken up."**

**"Can we go in and see her?" Ron asked, shuffling his feet.**

**"Sure," Draco said. "I'm going to get a new bowl of soup," he grumbled.**

**After about five minutes of visiting, they left, and took Blaise with them for the night.**

_(I'm going to try and not use so many exact scenes from the Life Project from here on out, but that might be a little bit difficult, since they're basically the same story…)_

Again, life seemed to go back to normal. Cho was working on coming to a decision on her feelings. She wasn't being fair, and with Dean being all man again, he was going to want her back as his girlfriend. At least, she thought he was.

The next Hogsmeade trip was coming up, and she needed someone to talk to about these things before she made her decision. So she asked someone whom she knew had the most intelligence of anyone she knew.

She eased into the conversation.

"So do you?" She asked.

Hermione appeared confused. "Do I what?"

"Like Draco!" Cho exclaimed, giggling a bit.

Now she looked shocked. "Do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"But you're married to Ron."

"So? Not for forever."

"Ron told me you guys kissed."

Cho blushed. He was telling people about that. She wasn't so sure if she liked that or not. She had liked the kiss, sure, but she didn't want people to know. Her insides froze when she realized he might have told Dean, and she had quite a bit of trouble summoning a reply that didn't sound forced. "Yeah...well...It was just to get out of doing the dishes." She took a deep breath. "But you didn't answer my question!"

They were sitting in Cho's living room, Lavender, Seamus, Ginny, and Blaise playing together in front of them.

Hermione sighed. "I think I love him."

"Have you told him?" Cho asked.

"I have...But I don't think I really meant it."

"That's always a mistake," Cho replied knowledgably.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Seamus, keep your pants on!" Cho got off the couch to chase Seamus around to pull his pants back on. "Naughty! Don't make me give you a spanking!"

It was a nice excuse for a pause for thought. Ugh! She wished she could just come right out with it, but she feared she may have accidentally avoided the topic.

Cho came back and sat down, still watching Seamus. "Sometimes I wonder about that kid..." She had been referring to Ron, but Hermione had taken it as Seamus, and she laughed, and then recounted the story of Ginny and Draco's conversation about him bathing her. Cho laughed, too.

"Time to leave, guys," Hermione said finally, standing. Cho's stomach dropped when she realized she hadn't gotten any information from the girl.

"I don't want to leave!" Ginny shrieked, crying.

"Come on, I gave you a five minute warning."

"Five minutes!" Blaise yelled.

"Nope," Hermione said. "You already had five minutes."

Both Blaise and Ginny began to cry. Hermione groaned. "Come on, guys. If you keep this up, no dessert tonight."

"I don't want dessert!" Ginny shrieked, rubbing her eyes. "I want to play with Lavender!"

"If you don't come now, we'll call Uncle Ron in here."

They both stopped crying immediately. Hermione and Cho laughed as they both put out their hands for Hermione to hold. "Come on, mommy, it's time to go home now," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed some more. "Say goodbye."

They both complied and tugged Hermione towards the door.

"Bye, Cho," Hermione called over her shoulders.

"Goodbye, Hermione!" Cho called from the kitchen, into which she had retreated to find were Seamus had hidden his pants, and where she planned on making tons of comfort food.

…

Hogsmeade day had arrived and the fun ensued.

"You and Cho kissed?"

"Yeah, mate. But then she made me do the dishes."

"You're such a push over."

"I am not!"

"Then why are you wearing that House Elf appreciation shirt?"

Ron flushed. "Er...I like the style."

"Oh, so you like wearing too tight tank tops with tassels on the sleeves? Okay, now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"Oh, shut up."

They were discussing this over butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. Harry glanced at their kids under the table.

"Why do we always get stuck with the kids on Hogsmeade trips?" Ron whined.

"Because Hermione and Draco always go shopping and your wife and my husband are having an affair."

Ron was surprised. This was the first he'd heard of this. "What?"

"Sure, mate," Harry said, taking a drink. "They were dating long before this project."

"I thought he was dating Ginny."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron. I was dating Ginny."

"Who was Dean dating?"

"Cho!"

"Then who was I dating?"

"Er, no one."

"Dang. I always hope that would change."

"The perfect girl isn't just going to fall into your lap," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You're going to have to find her yourself."

"But what if she's got a boyfriend already?"

Harry shrugged. "Tough call." Then he downed his drink, dropped some money on the table and stood.

"Come on girls," he said. "It's time to go find your...dad..."

"Okay, daddy," Luna said, holding out her hand. Harry scooped up Parvati, holding her against his chest and took Luna's hand.

"Don't kill Cho or anything for cheating on you," Harry teased.

"That's her decision," Ron said as he tried to pry Seamus from the table.

He didn't tell Harry, but he was beginning to fall for Cho. Hard. And he _did _have a problem with Dean dating her.

…

Yeah so I'm on a roll and I'm just gonna go ahead and write/post the next chapter right away. Yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron, thought he knew it wasn't right, followed Cho Chang and Dean Thomas on their first date since Dean had become a man again. And, though he, again, knew it wasn't right, he felt mysteriously giddy when he saw that things were not going very well. They seemed to clash on everything and by the end of the date, the two had become quite quiet, unable to think of anything to talk about. Finally, Harry found Dean and asked him to take Luna and Parvati back to Hogwarts with him, and Cho seemed almost relieved to see him go. Things got very awkward when Dean leaned in for a kiss and Cho, almost instinctively, leaned backwards out of the way. Dean scratched the back of his neck and nodded at her before turning around and following Harry away from the bench they'd been seated upon.

When Cho hadn't moved in a while, Ron decided to approach her. She didn't say anything as he took a seat beside her.

"How did your date go?" Ron asked after a few awkward ticks of his watch.

She sighed heavily and dropped her head onto Ron's shoulder, startling him. "Awfully. I don't know what's changed, but something has, and I think I'm going to have to break things off."

Ron wasn't sure he knew why she was telling him this, but he was almost glad she was.

"Hey," he said, swallowing hard. "Maybe it's for the best?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Can we go home now?"

Ron smiled and nodded, standing up. He was glad he had decided to leave Ginny and Blaise with Hermione, the babysitter, before they left. Less to deal with. And he certainly had a lot to deal with at the moment. They began heading through the town on their way back to the castle.

They took a shortcut through an alley and began talking once again.

"So, about that kiss…" Ron said. He really wanted to get it out into the open.

He could see her entire body stiffen from his peripheral vision.

"Erm…what about it?" she said quietly.

"I know it was just to get out of doing the dishes," he admitted. "But I was wondering…"

They had slowed their pace, and Cho was now looking up at him, brown eyes inquiring.

Ron's breath caught in his chest and he wasn't sure he could go through with this.

"I was wondering if…"

"Yes?" Cho asked when Ron still hadn't said anything.

They slowed to a stop.

"I was…"

Ron shook his head and just did it. He kissed her.

She didn't lean back as she had done with Dean, and she didn't lean forward as would have been a _good _reaction; she stood there unmoving, and Ron pulled back.

Cho blinked at him and she knew. Somehow she knew. She smiled and took his hand, not saying anything, and they started walking again.

"So…" Ron asked. He cleared his throat. "Erm, what does this mean?"

"It _means," _Cho said, "that I'm going to have to break up with Dean."

That was news that both scared and excited Ron. He wasn't so sure if he and Dean were close enough friends for this to be dangerous to their relationship, but he couldn't quite imagine it would be _good _for what relationship they did have, anyways.

He just had some more sorting out to do.

…

Christmas break had come, and all of the children had been turned back to teenagers so they could pack up and head home for the holidays. There were two parties planned for this holiday: Malfoy Christmas and Weasley New Years. And after the Holiday, the parents would be children and the children would be parents. The project was half-way over.

…

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaise mumbled sleepily as he rolled over in his trundle bed, watching his "sister" exiting the room in her bathrobe.

"I'm going to Harry's," she whispered. "If you don't tell anyone, I'll get you a girlfriend."

Blaise scoffed. "What makes you think I want a girlfriend?" He shook his head and sat up. "Nope. I'm afraid there's no way I'm letting you sneak off to your boyfriend's."

She turned to glare at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, yeah? And what do you think you're going to do, huh? You going to stop me?"

He stood up with a smirk. "Maybe."

She glared harder, then shrugged and turned away. "You can't stop me." She reached for the door, but Blaise was faster in grabbing his wand and, with the first hex to come to his mind, she was flung backwards into Blaise's chest and their wrists were handcuffed together.

Ginny blinked. "Wha—" Her eyes widened. "What on Earth is the bloody purpose of that hex, anyways!"

Blaise was laughing. "I have no idea! I've never used it before! Pretty useful, eh? Now you can't canoodle your boyfriend without me being there! And I must admit, I'm quite the mood killer."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're telling me. How do we get this thing off?"

Blaise shrugged. "We wait until it goes away. Might as well get some shut-eye, though."

He walked back to his bed and plopped in, forcing Ginny into her own bed. She laid down uncomfortable and mumbled angrily under her breath. "It had better go away, because I am _not_ going home with you for the Holiday, and you are _not _coming home with me."

Blaise chuckled. "You know, I'm not entirely sure we're going to have an option! Well, goodnight! Sweet dreams, dear sister."

"Yeah, yeah, sod off," she growled, trying to get comfortable. This was going to be a _long _marriage.

…

The next morning, everyone got on the Hogwarts express to go home. Luckily, the handcuffs had disappeared shortly after Ginny had fallen asleep.

Hermione was in a room with Draco and Blaise, and Ginny had sat with Cho, Luna and Parvati, Seamus sat with Dean, leaving Harry and Ron to themselves. Which was good, because Ron had a lot to tell his very best friend.

"But the thing is," Ron finally said, concluding the first part of his problem with his second problem, "I'm not positive that Hermione's completely over me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," Harry said. "She's mad for Draco. Not sure why, but she is. But if you're really that paranoid, you could just ask her. Or even Draco. Or both. Get several opinions besides my own."

Ron thought about it. "I think I will."

"At the Christmas party?"

"Sounds like as good a time as any," Ron agreed, and things were settled. He needed to find this out almost as much as Cho needed to dump Dean. Which she'd already done, but they hadn't gone public yet and he still didn't know how his relationship with Dean stood.

Maybe things weren't settled after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**The party started out nicely. Blaise was the first to arrive, followed quickly by Hermione and Ginny. Ginny helped herself to the snack table as Hermione and Draco helped themselves to the mistletoe.  
"Hey, there, red."  
Ginny rolled her eyes as she pulled herself away from the extremely delicious food covering the table. "Hey, there, black."  
"Are you being racist?"  
She laughed once. "That's rich. Tell me: is there anything you actually needed, or are you just being obnoxious?"  
He thought about it for a moment. "No."  
Ginny nodded. "Alright, then. Well, I see my friend is free. I'm going to go and have a word with her."  
"Wait!" Blaise exclaimed, grabbing her by the sleeve of her green Christmas dress.  
She raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"  
Then he leaned down and whispered some very interesting information in her ear. Ginny squealed. "Oh, my gosh! That is so cute! Now I have to go rub it in her face that I know what she's getting and she doesn't." She began to walk away, but then she turned back for a second. "Don't follow me."  
She left Blaise laughing behind her.  
"Hermione!" Ginny sang, appearing, to Hermione, practically out of nowhere.  
"Merlin, Ginny, you scared me!" She said breathlessly. "I almost had a heart attack!"  
Ginny laughed. "Blaise told me what Draco got you for Christmas!" She said excitedly.  
"Really?" Hermione asked, eyes widening. "What is it?"  
"A secret!"  
Hermione grumbled angrily. "Whatever."  
Ginny laughed happily and hugged her.  
"Hermione I'm so excited! I get to be your mommy when we get back to school!"  
Hermione's eyes widened once again, this time out of shock. "Already? It seems like just last week Draco was giving you a bath. And now you're getting married!"  
Ginny's expression soured immediately. "Don't remind me. Blaise Zabini annoys the crap out of me."  
"Does he now?"  
Ginny narrowed her eyes as Blaise slung an arm around her shoulder.  
"Get off, Zabini. I thought I told you not to follow me."  
"Is it because I'm black?" He said.  
"Um, hello," Ginny said. "Why do you keep saying that? Did my year and a half relationship with Dean mean nothing to you?"  
"I have suspicions about that kid," Blaise said, his eyes sparkling with laughter.  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
"I think you don't want me because secretly you do want me."  
Ginny huffed. "Do you even hear yourself talking right now. Seriously. Just listen to yourself. Are you listening? Do you hear how much of an idiot you are?"  
Blaise laughed.  
While they continued to playfully banter with each other, Hermione wandered off towards her boyfriend, leaving the two of them alone.  
"Draco's going to propose."  
Ginny choked on her drink and looked over to Blaise, just to check if he was being serious. His eyes were trained on his and Ginny's best friends' walking away from them, exiting the Manor entirely.  
"Merlin help us."  
Across the room, Ron watched them leave the room, planning on getting one of them away in private to settle a few things. But at the moment, he was settling things with Cho and Dean.  
He knew where he stood with Cho, and so he went straight to Dean.  
"Hey, mate," he said to Dean, who was leaning against the wall beside the snack table, watching his ex girlfriend chatting with some of her Ravenclaw friends.  
"Ron," he said tersely.  
Ron flinched. "So...I guess you know, eh?"  
Dean closed his eyes. "I just want to know one thing."  
Ron felt he owed Dean. "Anything, mate."  
"How long has this thing between you two been going on behind my back."  
Ron's heart dropped to his stomach. "Nothing's been behind your back. We haven't done a thing. I would never have done anything while she was still yours, Dean. Believe me. Nothing."  
"Nothing?" he raised his eyebrows. "You haven't been snogging her or anything while you two've been living together?"  
"Well...there was one time..." Ron said, feeling as though he might puke. "But it didn't mean anything at the time! And it was just one really small little -"  
"Save it, Weasley," Dean said, looking away, off towards a window, where Draco and Hermione could be seen walking hand in hand.  
"I swear, Dean, I never meant to -"  
Dean sighed. "Fine. You didn't mean it. Whatever. I think I've had enough of this party. The goddamn host can't even be bothered to make a presence."  
Without another word, Dean stormed off to the floo and left before Ron could have uttered a word.  
He hoped talking to Hermione and Draco went over better than that did.  
He looked off across the room. Cho was still chatting with her friends, but she looked over at Ron every few minutes to give him a quick smile. There was a band off in the corner, playing a slow dance, and a few couples were out dancing. Luna was teaching Seamus a very strange dance, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, it appeared that he was enjoying himself. He watched as Neville, blushing bright red, asked Parvati to dance and she, blushing just as much, agreed. Blaise and Ginny were standing off in a corner chatting as well. She rolled her eyes and shoved a laughing Blaise. Ron wondered what he'd said to make her laugh.  
Ron watched as Ginny's attention caught on something on the other side of the room. He followed her gaze and saw Draco and Hermione entering the house once again, both looking more happy than he'd ever seen either of them, especially Draco. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Draco look happy in the first place. They separated, Draco heading moving to speak to his mother. Ginny moved towards Hermione, calling out to her.  
And then the door crashed open.  
"I've been looking for you," a deep voice growled.  
Everyone in the room froze in fear, confusion, shock.  
Draco shoved Hermione behind him. "Get away, Lestrange," he snarled.  
Ron stood rigid. Rodolphus Lestrange. This guy was bad news. He inched his way over towards Cho. She threw herself at him. Ron wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
Around him, people were reacting in similar ways. Blaise had Ginny shoved behind his back, and Harry had showed up to pull her tightly against him. Seamus pulled Luna out of the path of Rodolphus facing his nephew head on. Neville and Parvati both pressed themselves back against a wall.  
Rodolphus laughed, a deep, growling laugh. "Oh, it's Lestrange now, is it? What happened to Uncle Roddy; huh, kid?"  
Draco shot a hex at him. Rodolphus deflected it wordlessly. "Your silly hexes won't work against a Death Eater, kid. You want to fight like a big boy, fine. CRUCIO!"  
"No!" Narcissa shrieked, jumping in front of Draco. She had been hiding away in the dining room, but entered when the commotion had started.  
"Mum!" Draco shouted as she crumpled. He shot a death glare at his uncle.  
"Leave now and I won't kill you," he hissed.  
"Hefty threat," Rodolphus said, crossing his arms. "Well, I'm bored. I suppose I could duel for my kill. Who's your second?"  
"Blaise," Draco said. Blaise nodded solemnly, stepping away from Ginny, whose arm had been grasping at his sleeve tightly. "And you?"  
"Does it look like I brought someone?" Rodolphus spat. "Begin."  
"Expelliarmus!"  
"Protego!"  
The battle was on. Hex after curse after spell was thrown. Hermione finally found her voice and cheered suggestions to Draco.  
They kept fighting. Soon, it was a silent battle, all of their spells wordless.  
Something inside of Draco snapped. His next spell came out as an animalistic roar. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
The spell missed and blew a hole in the wall.  
"Why you little fu-"  
Just as Rodolphus said this, the clock chimed midnight, drowning out his words and the next curse to be cast.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
The spell hadn't come from Draco. The last thing Rodolphus saw was the angry eyes of Hermione Granger, her wand pointed dead center at his chest.  
There was silence, and all eyes turned Hermione. She was frozen. Then she collapsed, sobbing. "I didn't mean it!" She cried. "I didn't mean it! Oh, Merlin!"  
She was sobbing so hard no sound was coming out. Draco stared, mouth agape, at the crumpled mass that had previously been his uncle, and then turned his attention to Hermione. He knelt down, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She turned into his chest. "I can't believe I did that..." she sobbed. "I fought so many people with Harry, but I never KILLED them..."  
"Sh..." Draco soothed, rubbing her shoulders. "Sh...It's okay. Come on, now, it's alright..."  
Draco ignored all of the Slytherins watching Draco comfort a mudblood, their mouths agape.  
Finally, he stood, bringing Hermione with him. "Alright, everyone," he called. "Party's over. Come on, Hermione, you can stay with me."  
Hermione nodded and took a shuddery breath, finally finding herself. She wanted to be strong, at least in front of all of these people. The two headed up the stairs. "Goodbye, Ginny," she called over her shoulder.  
"Bye, Mione," Ginny replied as she stepped into the floo with Ron, who looked like he wanted to comfort Hermione as well, but Blaise was shoving him away. "She's married to Draco, Weasley," he was grunting as he tried shoving Ron.  
Harry laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and then followed the others into the floo.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Blaise," Ginny said, tucking her hair behind her ear just before she stepped into the floo. Blaise nodded and watched her go.  
Ron stayed behind a moment, despite Blaise's protests, to say goodbye to Cho once more.  
"Will you be at my house for the Christmas Day party tomorrow?"  
She nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Good night, Ron. Merry Christmas."**

Harry woke up the next morning with one thought on his mind - "When is the last time I ate something?" He sat up with a yawn and headed down the stairs before he realized what he probably should have been thinking: "What is going on with Blaise Zabini and my girlfriend?"  
He was lucky to find Ginny alone in the kitchen, decorating a cake, presumably for the party that would be happening later that evening.  
"Harry!" She exclaimed happily when she noticed him. "Are you hungry? I made you breakfast."  
Harry kissed her cheek as he passed her and took a seat on the opposite side of her, in front of the plate of pancakes. "Thanks, love." He immediately began to wolf them down.  
She grinned. "No problem. I figured you must be starved, since you haven't eaten since yesterday morning."  
"It's weird that you know that and I didn't," he commented, watching her carefully ice the edges of the evergreen shaped cake.  
She shrugged. "I guess I just notice things like that."  
Harry wasn't sure he entirely wanted to bring it up, but he figured he probably should. "Speaking of noticing things..." he said slowly. "I noticed you've been spending quite a bit of time with a Mr. Blaise Zabini. Should I be worried?"  
She laughed and kissed Harry's cheek, not even insulted that Harry was suspicious. "Don't be worried, Harry. There's nothing going on. You haven't lost your girlfriend."  
Harry was very relieved, and was content to eat his pancakes in peace.

Harry and Ginny were playing chess when Hermione arrived the first time to retrieve her belongings and to take them back to Malfoy Manor, and they were listening to Christmas records when she arrived about an hour later with Draco Malfoy, their first guests.  
Then more guests came, and more and more, until the house was completely packed with people. Ron was seated on the couch beside Cho when he noticed Draco making his way through the crowd with his arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist.  
"I don't know if I trust that Malfoy," he muttered mostly to himself, but also for Cho to hear.  
She shrugged. "I think I trust him after last night."  
"Excuse me for a moment," he said, standing up and shoving past people. When he'd reached Draco, he tapped him on the shoulder and plastered a smile on his face.  
Draco turned himself and Hermione around.  
"Oh, hi, Ron," Hermione said. "Is Luna coming?"  
"Of course, Hermione," Ron said, not looking at her. "She said she'll be here around six. She spotted a dot nosed by-digger."  
Hermione blinked. "A what?"  
"Exactly," Ron replied, still staring at Draco. "Could I steal your boyfriend for a minute?"  
"Ron..." she said hesitantly.  
"I'm not going to kill him," Ron said, finally looking at her with a genuine smile. "I just want to...talk to him."  
"Okay..." Hermione said, still suspicious.  
"I'll be right back, love," Draco said, kissing her hand. Ron rolled his eyes.  
Hermione nodded, and then went off to talk to Ginny.  
"Follow me," Ron said, pressing through the crowd, leading Draco out across his yard.  
"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco asked when they were outside in the cold, standing by a frozen pond. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but he didn't like being taken away from Hermione to talk to her ex-boyfriend in the cold.  
Draco expected Ron to lash out at him. Instead, he took a deep breath, and turned to face Draco.  
"Malfoy..." he said, trailing off.  
"Weasley..." said Draco, smirking.  
"Does Hermione ever...talk about me?" Ron said finally.  
"Well, I guess she sort of mentions you in passing..." Draco replied, wondering where they were going with this.  
To Draco's astonishment, Ron looked almost relieved.  
"Good," Ron sighed. "So she's over me."  
"I guess so..." Draco said. "What are you getting at with this?"  
"Well...Remember Hermione and I used to date?" Ron said. "Well, she was madly in love with me."  
Draco shuffled his feet, uncomfortable.  
"And I'm over her..."  
Don't kid yourself, Weasley, Draco thought.  
"...and there's this other girl..."  
Of course there is.  
"...and so I just wanted to make sure that if I started dating her that Hermione would be okay."  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "She'll live. Can I go now?"  
Ron glared at him. "You know how long it took me to work up the courage to tell you this?"  
"Why did you?" Draco said. "Why couldn't you ask Hermione? If you and she used to be so madly in love, couldn't you have this talk?"  
Ron glared. "I didn't want to hurt her. Unlike some people I know."  
"What are you saying?" Draco growled warningly.  
"Are you being safe with her, Malfoy? Because I swear to Merlin that if you touch her, I will kick your arse."  
"Oh, really?" Draco said. "Then why don't you pull your wand out of yours and let's do this thing. Right here, right now."  
Draco watched Ron as he put the pieces together. If they were dueling...he and Hermione weren't being safe...  
Of course, they were, but Draco wasn't going to tell him that. Ron's face grew red to his hairline.  
"What's the matter, Weasel? I thought you were over her?"  
"I still care about her," Ron said, clumsily drawing his wand.  
"Oh, do you? And are you going to tell this new girl that?"  
Ron glared fiercely. "I might just tell Hermione about this little incident."  
Draco lowered his wand immediately. "Come on, Weasley. This is stupid. Let's go back to the house."  
"Running to hide behind your girlfriend?"  
"Running to keep my fiancée," Draco said, smirking.  
Ron's eyes widened. He hadn't heard this.  
"Draco, Ronald!" Hermione called from the house. "Supper's ready; come along!"  
Draco turned and walked towards Hermione, grinning immediately at her. He felt drunk whenever he saw her. She was so beautiful, the cold wind making her cheeks tinge pink.  
Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened, and Draco heard the sound of a spell leaving a wand, a high slashing sound, filled with power, and he stumbled and hit the ground. When he landed, something cold and slimy slid from his throat and into the snow. Ron had perfected the slug puking hex.

While Draco was vomiting, the rest of the party - at least, those who still had an appetite - was eating supper. Ron didn't return after Draco and Hermione did - he was sent to the kitchen to wash out his mother's bucket.  
Blaise entered to toasty house when everyone had finished eating.  
"Excuse me," he said to someone walking past the door. "Is this the Weasely's home?"  
"Oh, yes!" the woman replied. "Go right on in there."  
"Thank you, ma'am." He followed the light and the noise into the family room, where everyone was seated, trying to decide what to do.  
"Blaise? What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny demanded.  
He smirked. "You invited me, remember?"  
"No, I-"  
He held up a piece of parchment covered in purple and orange crayon. It read, "My house. A cismas party is on cismas day." It had little Christmas trees and dancing snowmen.  
"But I was five when I made that!" Ginny exclaimed. "I didn't really mean it!"  
"Little kids always mean it," Blaise said, grinning.  
Ginny rolled her eyes and took her seat next to Harry again.  
The group sat around, happily chatting, when Ginny brought up an interesting idea.  
"Hey, how about we play seven minutes in heaven?"  
Hermione covered her face with her hands and Harry looked anywhere but at her or Ron. Ron's arm automatically reached out to pull Cho closer to him, as if he was trying to keep her from getting anyone but himself.  
"Not again, Ginny," Hermione said. "I regret ever bringing that up."  
"How was I supposed to know you'd get Harry?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione didn't like the mischievous grins the twins were wearing.  
"I got stuck in the closet with Cedric Diggory!" a Gryffindor girl said. "You were lucky to get Harry!"  
Harry blushed deeply and Ginny glared fiercely at the Gryffindor.  
"Anyway," Ginny said, still glaring. "My parents just left to go to a ministry Christmas party, and they won't be back until probably five in the morning."  
"So let's get this party started!" Blaise announced in a very un-Blaise like manor.  
Hermione watched Draco glaring at all of guys in the room, and then a sudden flash of understanding flitted across his face.  
"What?" Hermione, who still had her head in his lap, asked.  
He looked down at her. "What what?"  
"What what what?" Hermione said, grinning.  
"Wait, what?" Draco said, looking confused.  
Hermione laughed. "Before, you looked like you had an idea. What is it?"  
"Oh-Nothing," he replied suspiciously.  
Hermione glared. "You're a terrible liar."  
"Not true," Draco said.  
"True," Hermione replied.  
"Not true."  
"True."  
"Not."  
"True."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Ha!" Hermione exclaimed. "That settles it."  
Draco had a look of concentration on his face as he backed through the conversation. Then, he grinned.  
"You sly hippogriff," he said, narrowing his eyes.  
Hermione laughed and shrugged.  
"So let's start the party!" Ginny said, holding up a hat. All of the girls closed their eyes as each guy dropped a colored piece of paper into a hat.  
"How about we let Hermione go first?" Ginny said, holding out the hat to her.  
Hermione swallowed hard and reached her hand in.  
"Brown," she announced when she pulled her hand out. Ron froze. When Cho saw Ron freeze, she froze. Draco's hands clenched. Everything was extremely uncomfortable.  
Ginny tied a blindfold over Hermione's eyes and pushed her into the closet.  
Once the door had closed, Ron stood up. "This was a really bad idea, Ginny," he said. "There are so many couples here - let's just take Hermione out of there and play a different game - truth or dare, even -"  
"What are you?" Ginny said, smirking. "Chicken?"  
Ron glared. "Don't be ridiculous. I mean, I'm pretty sure Draco doesn't want me to go in there and -"  
"No, actually, I'm fine with it," Draco replied, his arms crossed. It was clear he was not fine with it. "You're over her, right?"  
Ron stared at Draco as if Draco had been his only hope, and he had failed. Then he steeled himself and nodded. "Fine."  
He crossed the room and entered the closet. He knew just what he was going to do. It was a hasty idea, and if he had given it a second thought he probably would have realized that it would bite him in the bum if he did it, but it was all he had and at the moment, he just wanted to hurt Draco. Because he did not, nor would he ever, trust that git with his Hermione.  
"Hello," he said once the door was closed.  
"Ron?" Hermione groaned. "But...but...but..."  
Ron chuckled and rolled his eyes. "It's okay, Hermione."  
Hermione nodded. He stepped closer to her, which wasn't difficult in the cramped little closet, and began to undo her blindfold.  
"Ron," she said, sliding her hands beneath Ron's and doing it herself. She pushed his hands away. "Please."  
When the blindfold was off, Hermione saw Ron was nodding sadly. It was very dark in the closet, but what Hermione could see of it was very small.  
"So...er..."  
He knew he had to enact his plan quickly if it was ever going to happen.  
Ron cut her off quickly with a searing kiss. Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed him away angrily.  
"What the hell, Ron?" She exclaimed, way too loudly.  
"Oi!" Draco yelled from outside the closet. "What's going on in there?"  
"Everything's fine," Hermione called, glaring at Ron. Then, quieter, she said, "What were you DOING? Five different people told me you like Cho!"  
Ron's eyes widened. He didn't know anyone knew yet. "Who told you?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, Cho, it doesn't really matter. What does is the fact that you just kissed me!"  
The last two words left her mouth louder than she would have liked. She heard Draco growl from outside the closet.  
"Calm down, Draco," Harry said, surprising Hermione with Draco's first name. "It's the point of the game."  
"I was just..." Ron began, starting to look worried. "I was just seeing if..." The plan was not working but, for some reason, he felt the need to pursue it.  
"If what?" Hermione asked. She was furious.  
"I just wanted to know if I still felt anything," Ron said firmly. "When I kiss you. Hermione, I still love you...and I..." None of this was true. None of it at all. He was mentally kicking himself, but he could not, for some insane reason, convince himself to just knock it off already. He really hated himself sometimes.  
Hermione tilted her head, her mouth open in shock.  
"I want you to leave Draco for me." That was it. He officially loathed himself.  
She snapped her mouth shut angrily. "You didn't just say that."  
"Hermione, he's just going to use you. He just wants you as a piece of arse, and then he'll dump you like some slut he picked up on a street corner and never look at you again."  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "That's not true."  
Ron's eyes widened, looking horrified. He wanted to kill himself. He needed to tell her it wasn't true - that he was acting like a mentally unstable person, as was per usual. "Hermione, wait-"  
She wrenched the door open and stormed out. "Leave me alone!"  
"What? What happened?" Draco asked as Hermione stormed passed them all and out of the room. He caught her by the elbows, but she looked up pleadingly and he let go. Ron slowly ambled out of the closet.  
Ginny pushed him out of the way. "Next couple!" She announced. "Rosa, your turn."  
An attractive blonde pulled out a card.  
"Silver," she called, and then left, blindfolded, for the closet.  
"Draco, go in," Ginny demanded, pushing his back.  
"No!" Draco said. "I have to go get Hermione..."  
"She obviously wants to be alone," Ginny said. "And the only way Rosa can leave the closet is if you kiss her. It's in the magical rules."  
Draco growled and stormed into the closet. He came out only a moment later, followed by Rosa, who looked as if she were about to pass out.  
Cho had pulled Ron aside from the group, concerned and sort of upset to think of what Ron might have done in that closet. "What did you do to Hermione?"  
Ron slapped his hand against his forehead. "Something really, really stupid. Something so stupid I can't even..." He sighed. "I think I hate myself."  
Cho smiled. "Well, don't. People make mistakes, Ron."  
Ron attempted to smile back at her half-heartedly. Before he could put on a good smile, however, Cho had placed her very soft lips against his.  
Ron blinked. "What was that for?"  
She pointed up. "Mistle-"  
Then she doubled over, as if she were in serious pain.  
"Cho?" he exclaimed. "Cho, what's going on? Are you okay...?"  
And then he was dizzy, too.  
And then, instead of two teenagers beneath the mistletoe, there were two children.  
And the games were to start all over again.  
THE END.

Wow that probably shouldn't have taken so long!  
The Life Project Series is officially over! I feel like I need to cry, but I'm actually happy! I'm just so satisfied with this. Thanks to all who stuck with me! I love you all! *blows kisses*


End file.
